Die Zeitreise
by snapestochter
Summary: Eine etwas Komische Geschichte darüber was wäre wenn die Rumtreiber &co eine Zeitreise in Harrys Zeit Machen und warum der Sprechende Hut fast durchdreht Kapitel 3 is Up
1. Überraschung

Die Zeitreise  
  
Kapitel 1: Überraschung ,,James, hast du schon alle deine Sachen, für Hogwarts gepackt?" Fragt sein Vater. ,,Ja klar." ,,Wieso soll das klar sein? Bei dir weis man ja nie." ,,Wieso denn das?" ,,Das fragst du mich wirklich, bei deinen Marotten!" ,,Eigentlich nicht. Ich gehe mal zu Remus. Bye Bye bis morgen." ,,Aber du bist Pünktlich, wir fahren um 9.00Uhr zum Bahnhof!" ,,Und das glaubst du? Mein Schatzilein." ,,Ja und du Nerv mich nicht, ich muss arbeiten!"  
  
  
  
James springt aus dem Fenster in den Garten und springt über den Zaun, zu Remus zu Hause. James rennt zu Tür und klingelt. ,,Ach guten Tag James. ROTZLÖFFEL KOMM SOFORT RUNTER, James ist da." Remus kommt runter und rennt mit James raus. Dort Hecken die Beiden wiedermal einen Streich gegen Snape die Schlange aus Slytherin aus. Sie wissen schon, was die Schlange zu den beiden sagen wird. ,,Hey ihr Arschgesichter. Euch bekomme ich noch das schwöre ich so war ich Snape bin." Plötzlich meint James: ,,Ich mag ihn echt nicht, aber er tut mir irgendwie leid, das ist schrecklich, was muss in einem Menschen vorgehen der sich in eine so unmögliche Person wie *würg* Lily Evans verliebt?" ,,Aber J. das kannst du nicht sagen." ,,Wieso nicht?" ,,Weil du Lily nicht wirklich kennst!" ,,Das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich bin ja nicht du." ,,Was soll das bitte heißen?" ,,Jeder weis, dass ihr beide immer zusammen rum hängt und daraus lässt sich schließen, dass ich halt nicht du bin."  
  
  
  
,,Das wäre ja auch was wenn wir die Rollen Tauschen würden, Des wäre der blanke Horror, ich glaube kaum das du Lily zuhören würdest wenn sie dir von manchen dingen erzählt, oh und dann wüsstest du Sachen die du lieber nicht wissen solltest, also Thema Wechsel, wie steht's mit Quidditch?" ,,Klar, ich würde gerne, aber ich muss gleich noch zur Winkelgasse." ,,Schade wie auch immer ich geh dann gleich mal zu den, neuen Nachbarn" rüber!" ,,Neuen Nachbarn? Gut ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, ich gehe dann mal zur Winkelgasse, Sachen einkaufen und mit Sirius streiche aushecken." James setzt sich in Trapp und verschwindet. Remus macht sich auf den weg rüber zu den neuen Nachbarn, die niemand anders als die Evans sind, Lilys Eltern, Remus graust es jetzt schon vor Lilys Schwester, Petunia, die ihn andauernd ins Schienenbein tritt.  
  
  
  
,,Hallo Mr. Evans, ist Lily zu Hause?" ,,Ja, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, schön das du uns besuchen kommst, willst du auch ein Stück Kuchen?" ,,Nein danke, aber ich will mich lieber von Petunia fern halten ich habe schon genug Blaue Flecke. Könnten sie zufälliger Weise Lily runter holen?" ,,Ja natürlich, aber ich packe dir trotzdem ein Stück Kuchen ein, ich will ja nicht das du vom Fleisch fällst! , Lily Schatz komm runter der Liebe Remus ist da!" Remus denkt: ,,Nein, bitte nicht, der Kuchen ist doch abscheulich." ,,Dankeschön das ich ein Stück von dem Super Kuchen abbekomme." ,,Wenn das so ist bekommst du gleich zwei Stücke!" ,,Wer bekommt zwei Stücke Dad?" ,,Remus, er findet unseren Kucken doch so Toll und ich gebe ihm zwei Stücke mit!" ,,Dad lass mal, ich möchte ihn noch einige Tage am Leben sehen. Komm Remus." ,,Auf Wiedersehen Mr.Evans und danke aber gegen Lily kann ich nichts machen, war schön sie gesehen zu haben!" ,,Bist du bescheuert? Du hättest sterben können. Du weist doch das Petunia Langeweile hat und Mom beim kochen hilft."  
  
  
  
;;Ist ja nix passiert, essen wollte ich sowieso nicht, na was hast du so gemacht, James war gerade bei mir und er ist schon wieder in voller Streich Laune!" ,,Das dieser blöde Idiot auch so einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hat, aber er ist halt auch so, aber egal. Ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und beim Umzug geholfen. Aber mich auch mit... ah jemanden getroffen." ,,Das du und James euch nie vertragen könnt werde ich nie begreifen und eine frage mit wem hast du dich getroffen?" ,,Ach unwichtig, was hast du denn so gemacht?" ,,Du wirst es nicht glauben aber wir haben Besuch, ich Hab schon Glück gehabt es vor James geheim zu halten, meine Eltern haben Snape bis morgen zu uns eingeladen, damit ich mich endlich mit ihm vertrage, rette mich bitte ich Halts nicht mehr aus!" ,,Das habe ich mir schon so gedacht und ah schönes Wetter heute nicht, willst du ein Eis essen gehen?" ,,Ich kann es ja nicht glauben du hattest mit diesem Ekel ein Date!" ,,Na so will ich es nicht sagen, ich habe nur einige Male, ein Plauschchen mit ihm gehalten." ,,Du bist abartig, was ist mit dir los, Hey Lily, das ist Snape ein Slytherin unser Feind, spinnst du jetzt völlig?" ,,Ich finde ihn eigentlich ganz nett und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, gegen Slytherin habe ich nichts."  
  
  
  
,,Lily du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Ach bevor ich es vergesse, machst du an meinem Projekt mit ich möchte endlich probieren ob dieser Zauber für Zeitreisen Funktioniert?" ,,Dafür brauchst du dir doch nur eine Uhr kaufen, Mensch bist du zurück geblieben, so etwas gibt es doch schon längst." ,,Das meine ich doch nicht, ich will eine bessere Note bekommen und deshalb wollte ich mit einem Team von 5Leuten eine Zeitreise in die Zukunft machen und darüber einen Vortrag halten, bitte!" ,,Eigentlich will ich ja nichts über meine Zukunft wissen, aber für eine gute Note tu ich doch alles, aber ob uns das überhaupt einer glaubt? -Egal, aber wer sind die anderen drei?" ,,Das sind James, Sirius und Annalena!" ,,Uns was ist mit euren Freund, ah wie heißt er noch mal, ah Peter?" ,,Der macht gerade so etwas wie eine Selbstfinde fasse durch, da möchte ich ihn nicht belasten." ,,Wann soll es denn los gehen, ich bin doch schon gespannt, was mich in der Zukunft erwartet." ,,Morgen, ich habe Schulleiter Dippet schon um Erlaubnis gefragt, er erwartet unseren Vortrag so bald wie möglich, ich freu mich schon richtig darauf!" ,,Ich auch, ich bin schon echt gespannt drauf." Die Zeit und der Tag vergeht und der nächste Tag bricht an.  
  
  
  
Alle versammeln sich am Gleis 9 ¾, Remus erklärt den anderen was sie zutun haben und dann geht's los. Remus streut ein Pulver über alle und hebt seinen Zauberstab: ,,Tempus." Um sie herum wird alles unklar und plötzlich sehen sie ein neues Gleis 9 ¾ und ein Junge rennt sie über denn Haufen. ,,Wo kommt ihr denn her? Warte doch Ron, ich bin nicht so schnell. Hau meine Narbe." ,,Wir sind Austauschschüler aus Amerika und kommen in die sechste klasse und wer bist du?" ,,Ich bin Harry ein sechs Klässler aus Gryffindor." ,,Ich bin Remus, das ist Anna, Lily, James und das da ist unser Spaßvogel Siri!" Plötzlich sagt einer von hinten: ,,Harry der Zug fährt gleich ab, willst du den Zug verpassen und ihr auch los rein." Und da meint auch schon eine für Harry bekannte stimme: ,,Das war ja klar das Potter die lahme Schnecke ohne die Hilfe anderer Leute den Zug verpassen würde!" ,,Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Ich komm schon Hermine." Harry rennt zum Zug. Die sichtlich verwirrten Zeitreisenden begeben sich ebenfalls zum Zug. Im Zug fragt Sirius: ,,James meinst du das war einer deiner Verwandten?" ,,Haha hier kann alles möglich sein, wie auch immer suchen wir uns ein Abteil!" Die Freunde gehen durch den Abteil und machen viele Türen auf, bis sie plötzlich bei dem Abteil von Harry ankommen. ,,Oh Hallo ist hier vielleicht noch Platz?" ,,Klar, meine Freunde sind ja so wieso nicht da."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alle treten in das Abteil und nehmen Platz. Harry versucht gerade einen Brief zu schreiben. Remus meint zu Lily: ,,Hast du ne Ahnung wie wir den Vortrag gestalten, du bist schließlich das Hirn!" ,,Weis nicht, vielleicht sollten wir einfach über alle Ereignisse berichten die es hier zu Enddecken gibt. Meinst du wir kommen wieder nach Gryffindor?" Harry hört dem Gespräch gespannt zu und fragt:,,Wieder?" ,,Wir hatten schon einmal einen kurzen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts." ,,Oh und habt ihr eure Hausaufgaben für Snape gemacht?" ,,Snape, Hausaufgaben, mal ganz langsam der ist Lehrer?" ,,Ja, keiner mag ihn außer Malfoy und diese anderen Vollidioten auf Slytherin. Er ist ja schließlich Hauslehrer von denen. Wart ihr bei euch in America in der Quidditch Mannschaft?" ,,James und Siri, ich wollte aber dann Hab ich keine Zeit mehr gehabt!" ,,Ich kannte zwar erst kein Quidditch, aber jetzt finde ich es einfach Klasse, ich bin Sucher und was wart ihr?" ,,James war auch Sucher und Siri war Hüter!"  
  
  
  
  
  
,,Auch ein Sucher, cool. Alle sagen ich wäre gut, aber habe auch schon einige Unfälle gehabt, meinst wegen Voldemort, ah schuldig ich meinte ihr wisst schon wer." ,,Voldemort, hä wieso das und wieso kanntest du vorher kein Quidditch?" ,,Meine Eltern würden durch Voldemort ermordet, na gut ich glaube ehr durch diesen Verräter, diese Ratte, aber egal, ich bin bei meinen Onkel und Tante bei den Muggel aufgewachsen."  
  
  
  
  
  
,,Ah deswegen, hier ist anscheinend viel passiert, wir haben viel verpasst!" ,,Ihr habt viel Verpasst?" ,,Ja wir äh wussten von all dem nichts!" ,,Von mir aus, aber weist du, das du und du jemanden sehr ähnlich seht und du auch." ,,Wem den?" ,,Äh Remus, Sirius und Dad." ,,Aha, wer war den dein Vater, *hust*?" ,,Ist doch egal, aber wer seid ihr?" ,,Austauschschüler aus Amerika!" ,,Das bezweifle ich, aber von mir aus." ,,Nein jetzt sag mal wer war dein Vater!" ,,Ein älteres Dubel von dem da." ,,Ich meinte eher den Namen!" ,,Ach von mir aus, er hieß Anton Potter." Ron der Gerade in das Abteil kommt: ,,Aber Harry dein Vater hieß doch nicht Anton sondern J.. !"  
  
  
  
,,Komm mal mir Ron." Lily: ,,Irgendwie glaube ich das James einen hihihi Sohn hat!" ,,Und was wäre da so schlimm dran?" ,,Nix , ich bedauere nur die Mutter!" ,,Ach ja dich kenn." Harry rennt weg und lacht. Annalena: ,,Mich kennt mal wieder keiner, Gemeinheit!" Harry hat gelauscht und kommt ohne Ron wieder rein. ,,Tut mir leid, aber du wurdest in meinen Leben nie erwähnt. Ach ja Sirius, kann ich den Brief so an dich abschicken?" ,,Woher , wie äh was, kannst du uns das bitte erklären?" ,,Noch bin ich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen." ,,äh ja und könntest du uns trotzdem aufklären, als Zeitreisende weis man nicht so genau wie man sich in der Zukunft zu verhalten hat!" ,,Also erst mal, Remus du bist der, außer Hagrid natürlich meiner meinung nach der beste Lehrer. Sirius du warst auf der Flucht, weil du aus Askaban geflohen warst, na ja eigentlich immer noch. Dich kenne ich nicht und ihr beide seid Tod." ,,Schön das ich erfahre das ich Tod bin, welcher Mistkerl hat mich getötet, den mach ich alle!" ,,Das Lass mal jemanden anderer Sorge sein, aber von mir aus es war Voldemort genau wie von dir."  
  
  
  
,,Tolle Zukunfts aussichten, hätte ich dann nicht von jemanden anders umgebracht werden können als dieser Volltrottel James!" ,,Was ist denn mit auch euch los Träum ich?" ,,Wieso Träumen, die beiden fetzen sich immer, die können sich aufs Blut nicht ab, wieso?" ,,Meiner Meinung nach sah das im Spiegel anders aus und den Geschichten nach auch." ,,Was für Geschichten, ich werde mit dieser Schreckschraube in einer Geschichte erwähnt?" ,,Ist doch egal, aber du Remus solltest dich vor deinem Erwachsenen Ich verstecken du hast dich nämlich überhaupt nicht wirklich verändert." ,,Tja das bringt mich auf eine Idee, mit dem müsste ich mal sprechen, so wie ich das raus höre sind meine Kuplu...............doch nicht gescheitert, wie lustig, sag mal Harry, haben du weist wen ich meine Geheiratet?" ,,Ich will dich Meinem Lehrer vorstellen komm mit." ,, Wo gehen wir hin Harry!" ,,Zu dir und zu deiner Frage sie haben, sieht man doch." ,,Wenn die wüssten!"  
  
  
  
,,Das sollten sie lieber nicht und auch nicht durch wen sie sterben, dass wäre wohl etwas Vergangenheitstabutasche." ,,Ja das meine ich auch, aber ich will mich jetzt fragen wie die den zusammen gekommen sind!" ,,Warte kurz." Harry klopft und tritt ein. Remus: ,,Hallo Harry was führt dich zu mir?" ,,Tag Professor, ich mochte dir deine Vergangenheit vorstellen." Remus: ,,Wie bitte?" ,,Remus komm rein, der Professor erwartet dich." ,,Hallo, du äh ne Hallo ich da aus der Zukunft!" ,,Warum so sprachlos Professor? Er ist doch nur sie." ,,Hallo." ,,So und du weist wie Lily und James zusammen gekommen sind, hilf mir ich dreh durch, ich kann nicht mehr die beiden schlagen sich die Köpfe ein!" ,,Wie bist du hier her gekommen und warum kennst du Harry?" ,,Durch Tempus, hab ihn am Gleis getroffen bin mit Sirius, Annalena, Lily und James hier, und jetzt beantworte meine Frage!"  
  
  
  
,,Sie waren immer schon zusammen, haben es nur verschleiert. Komisch ich habe es gemerkt und jetzt noch mal wie hast du Harry erkannt öd getroffen?" ,,er hat mich umgerannt und mich dann später erkannt, ach ja jetzt noch mal die Wahrheit, ich weis wann ich Lüge und ich kann mir nichts vormachen, ach ja ich muss dich noch was fragen, stimmt das mit Snape?" ,,Ja er ist Lehrer, ein Tyran oder Harry?" ,,Ja, Professor, sie haben recht." ,,Also weiter, jetzt Rück raus mit der Wahrheit!" ,,Sie mussten zusammen nachsitzen und haben sich dort angefreundet, aber wie hast du das mit der Zeitreise gemacht, warum könnte ich das nicht? ,,Weil du Dummbeutel wahrscheinlich das Falsche pulver genommen hast, ich habe es mir von der Lieben, Lily herstellen lassen, nach dem ich das alte ausersehen, nun ja verloren hab!"  
  
,,Nein, ich bin gar nicht erst auf so eine dumme Idee gekommen." ,,Wer ist eigentlich Annalena Professor? Und wie geht es Sirius, habe lange nichts mehr gehört?" ,,Sirius geht es gut er wird voraussichtlich nächsten Monat vom Ministerium freigesprochen und Annalena das war meine Freundin!" ,,Sie ist meine Freundin?" ,,Und warum seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen Lupin?" ,,Ja sie war meine Freundin, du müsstest bald mit ihr zusammen kommen und Harry ich ja äh trau mich nicht sie zu besuchen!" ,,Warum nicht sie klang nett, wenn man ihre Wutausbruche nicht mit berücksichtigt." ,,Ja ähm ich habe sie seit 1 Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, ich weis nicht ob sie mich herzlich begrüßen oder erschlagen wird!" ,,Oh, dann lass es lieber. Ach ja Sirius wird echt freigesprochen? Das wäre super für ihn." ,,Ja sie haben Peter gefangen, ups!" ,,Du hast Peter gesagt?" ,,Mensch willst du die Vergangenheit ändern du Plappermaul." Remus/Remus: ,,Hey ich bin kein Plappermaul!" ,,Doch das seid ihr und du besonders Professor."  
  
Lily die gerade zufällig am Abteil vorbei läuft: ,,Was schreit ihr den so?" ,,Nichts, sie freuen sich nur sich wieder zu sehen, Tschüss!" Er drückt sie raus und schließt die Tür. Die Zeit vergeht schnell und der Hogwartsexpress hält, sie sind da! ,,Was macht ihr jetzt eigentlich Remus kann schlecht zur Schule gehen?" ,,Doch das kann ich, ich heiße ab sofort Roland!" ,,Klar und siehst genau so aus wie Lupin." ,,Solche zufälle soll es geben, macht euch mal keinen Kopf!" ,,Was machst du den schon wieder hier? Ach ja du sahst im Spiegel hübscher aus, was hast du gemacht? Eine Schönheitsoperation?" ,,Haha ich Hab mir zufällig ein paar Sorgenfalten eingefangen, wegen deinem Vater, er ist doch dein Vater, oder, wenn ja du tust mir leid!"  
  
,,Ich würde mir nicht leid tun, aber ich muss dich beruhigen er ist nicht mein Vater." ,,Das ist gut, aber ob du die Wahrheit sagst, na ja er könnte dein Vater sein, so wie du dich verhältst, das einzige was mich an die nicht an dich erinnert sind deine Augen, die gefallen mir, die sind Grün!" ,,Ich gefalle mir sehr gut und ich hasse diese Augen klar." ,,Ach ja Lily, James ist nicht sein Vater, als sein Lehrer sollte ich das wohl wissen." ,,Lily, die Lügen beide, die wollen dich nur in die irre führen, aber jetzt halt ich die klappe, die gucken mich schon so böse an!" Beide: ,,Warum nur?"  
  
Lily: ,,Ich trau euch nicht über den weg, ich seid alle drei, äh ne alle zwei schlechte Lügner, tschau, ich glaube mal wir sollten jetzt aussteigen, oder wollt ihr hier übernachten!" Lily und Remus verschwinden. ,,Und das sollen meine Mutter sein Remus?" ,,Ja die ist nur gereizt, wegen deinem Vater, die streiten sich permanent, wen die wüssten wie die wirklich zusammen kommen, von wegen ich kann mich nicht selber anlügen!" ,,Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, aber vielleicht kannst du es mir irgendwann mal erzählen."  
  
,,Weist du was das beste ist, die Tatsache das ich nie Zeitreisen war ist wohl gelogen, ich bin ein Toller Lügner, ich müsste ne Medalie bekommen!" ,,Also hast du dich selber auch nicht durchschaut genau wie er jetzt dich." ,,Tja aber jetzt hab ich mich durchschaut, zwar spät aber trotzdem, ist mir es gelungen, ach ja und ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, du bist der Übeltäter der die zusammen bringt!" ,,Cool. Wird Sirius echt freigesprochen?" ,,Ja er befindet sich bereits in Hogwarts!" ,,Wo?" ,,Versteckt bei Dumbledore, aber psst!" ,,Dann lass ich es lieber, aber ich geh dann mal. Ach ja meine Wort waren Ernst gemeint."  
  
Harry rennt zu den Kutschen. Alles versammelt sich in Hogwarts in der Großen Hallen und unsere Zeitreisenderen haben echt Spaß? Was den Sprechenden Hut betrifft, sie Freuen sich schon richtig.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
  
  
Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.R  
  
Wir hoffen der erste Teil gefällt euch und hoffen auf Reviews, bitte, der zweite kommt so in einer Stunde oder so  
  
Mel & Lil 


	2. Der Spaß fängt an

Kapitel 2: Der Spaß fängt an!" Professor McGonagall hat alle erst Klässler aufgerufen und nun holt sie eine neue Liest für die Austauschschüler. ,,Nun haben wir noch einige ältere Schüler die in Hauser eingetreilt werden müssen, und zwar die Austauschschüler. Ich bitte Mrs. Lily Evans, Lily Evan? Ja würden sie bitte kommen." Professor McGonagall setzt ihr den Hut auf.  
  
Hut: ,,Hääääääääääääääää Moment dich hatte ich doch schon das kann doch gar nicht sein, spinn ich denn jetzt du hast doch schon vor Jahren die Schule verlassen, das kann doch gar nicht sein, du kannst doch nicht gleichzeitig zur Schule gehen und dannnnnn Tod sein und außerdem das geht doch nicht dein sohn geht doch auch schon auf diese Schule, na was solls ich werde senil, GRYFFINDOR!" ,,Gut Mrs. Evans würden sie bitte zu ihren Tisch gehen und den Stuhl verlassen" ,,Äh ja, ähhh Sohn?" ,,Wusste ich's doch. Bitte gehen sie zum Gryffindor Tisch und begrüßen ihren Sohn, STEHEN SIE AUF, Danke. Dann bitte Andre Evanilson." Hut: ,,Tja du wo steck ich dich den hin du bist fies, sehr fies, hör auf an nmir rumzuzupfen du du du geh nach , SLYTHERIN!" ,,Danke Hut, bitte gehen sie zu diesem Tisch und STETZEN SIE DEN HUT AB, Danke. Als nächster James Potter, Potter? Wo bin ich nur gelandet?"  
  
Hut: ,,Nicht schon wieder, man du bist doch auch Tod, wieso kommst du noch mal, das geht doch nicht, wollt ihr mich in den Wahnsinn treiben erst deine Frau und dan du!" ,AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, schuldigung." Hut: ,,GRYFFINDOR!" ,,Konnten sie bitte auch etwas leiser sein Potter und wehe sie haben einen schlechten einfluss auf ihren Sohn, wie er jetzt ist reicht mir schon. Dann Florian Dean." Hut: ,,Hör mal ich bin kein Kuscheltier, hör auf mich zu knuddeln, du kommst nach , HUFFLEPUFF!" ,,LASSEN SIE IHN LOS UND VERSCHWINDEN. MALFOY LASSEN SIE DIE TELLER IN RUHE. Annalena?"  
  
  
  
Annalena: ,,Schön sie wieder zu sehen Professor, lange her, ne!" Hut: ,, Noch jemand, ok wenigstens bist du nicht Tod, oh du bist das, sag mal wie lange wollt ihr das noch machen, du und Remus, wann heiratet ihr?, GRYFFINDOR!" Sie nimmt den Hut ab: ,,Nie." ,,Gut dann Rem... komm einfach hoch." ,,Tach meinen sie sie kommen mit der Doppelbelastunng zurecht, Professor?" ,,Ich werde es überleben, wenn nicht noch einer kommt." Hut: ,,Hääääääää momentmal, das is doch jetzt ein schlechter scherz, wieso bist du zweimal hier, willst du dich jetzt selber unterrichten, GRYFFINDOR!" ,,Viel Spaß beim Unterricht. Dann Oliver Wandermann." Hut: ,,Ok wenn du aufhören würdest zu lesen , könnte ich dir sagen das du, tja wo gehst du hin, nach: RAVENCLAW!" ,,Mal ein neues Haus, danach Bl... gehen sie zu ihren Tisch." ,,Nrein ich muss erst den Hut aufsetzten!" Hut: ,,Man ihr spinnt doch alle, jetzt auch noch du, GRYFFINDOR!" ,,Und was hat das jetzt gebracht?" ,,Nur zur sicherheit!" ,,Wehe." ,,Schade, wir hätten noch ein paar leute mitnehmen sollen, wäre lustig geworden!" ,,GEHEN SIE." Am Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry: ,,Na, habt ihr beide euren Schock über wunden."  
  
Lily: ,,Ich wüste nicht wovon du redest, der Hut ist Kaputt!" ,,Nein du bist kaputt, hast echt einen Knall." James: ,,Ich muss ihr zustimmen, der Hut ist Kaputt!" ,,Du musst es ja wissen." James: ,,Stimmt, doch es wäre doch lächerlich, wenn ich und ich will nicht mal daran denken!" ,,Schade, aber kann man nichts machen. Was hast du Voldemort eigentlich getan, dass er dich umbringt?" ,,Weis ich nicht, lass und das Thema wechseln, wer ist der Rotschopf da?" ,,Von mir aus, dass ist Ron Weasly und die drei anderen seine Bruder Fred und George und Ginny. Meine andere Freundin Hermine fehlt komischer weise. Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" ,,Der macht ne selbstfindungsfase, ach ja sag mal Lily ich hab da so was von Remus gehört, du bist echt unnormal mit dem Schleimbeutel auszugehen!" ,,Da muss ich ihm recht geben, willst du ihn heute mal sehen, dort ober, der mit den starren Blick."  
  
  
  
,,ähhhh ja richtig toll, ihr wisst aber auch nicht warum ich mit dem ausgegangen bin, bäää." ,,Hast du eigentlich schon deinen Sohn kennen gelernt?" ,,will ich gar nicht, ich meine man muss nicht zu viel über seine Zukunft wissen, es reicht schon das ich weis das ich sterbe!" ,,Schade, aber sage ich dir trotzdem, der Junge da mit den blonden, gegelten Haaren, er heißt Draco." ,,Schön für dich, interessiert mich aber nicht, wo ist eigentlich meine Rote Tasche?" Draco: ,,Hallo süße, schade das du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist, echt." Lily: ,,Pass böos auf das du nicht auf deiner Überdimensionalen schleimspur ausrutscht, du hast doch echt einen knall, für wen hälts du dich denn, für mister Wundervoll oder was, für mich mist du eher Mister Schliembeutel!" Harry flüstert ihr zu: ,,Du hast gerade deinen zukünftigen Sohn gegen dich aufgebracht, viel Spaß." Lily zu Harry: ,,Na und , das ist doch nicht auszuhalten, das ist ein Trottel, der ist so von sich überzeugt das einem Schlecht davon wird und sieht aus wie ne Matschbirne und ich will gar nicht mal davon anfangen, was der in den Haaren hat!"  
  
  
  
Harry: ,,Du hast einen Sohn, aber ich muss dir zustimmen. Was hast du nur falsch gemacht." ,,Sehr witzig, von wem du den schrägen Humaor hast ist ja offensichtlich!" ,,Ja, von ihm." ,,Genau, aber ich kann euch noch immer mehr leiden als dieses, wie soll ich sagen Rotzlöffel!" ,,Danke, was für eine Ehre." Er wendet sich ab und redet mit Ron. Remus flüstert zu James: ,, Was tut ihr der armen Lily da nur an?" ,,Hey, ich habe nichts gemacht, wenn Harry anfängt zu Lügen kann ich da nichts für. Wie sind wir nur auf Harry gekommen?"  
  
  
  
,,Hellsehen kann ich auch nicht, vielleicht heißt einer eurer verwanten so?" ,,Ja, glaube schon. Es gibt Onkel Huber, Hugo, Berni unnd Harry." ,,Also ist der Name dein Verbrechen!" ,,Hoffentlich nicht ich hasse doch Harry. Ich meine meinen Onkel Harry, mein Sohn finde ich gut." ,,Na das wird noch Lustig, mal gespannt wie ihr zusammen kommt?" ,,Ich auch." Lily: ,,Sagt mal wie lange bleiben wir eigentlich?" ,,Oh, bis ich finde es reicht." Lily: ,,Hah was solls mein Plan wird auch in der Zukunft funktionieren!" Harry: ,,Guckt ihr eigentlich morgen bei Spiel zu? Die wurden nämlich vorverlegt, weil es noch eine Überraschung gibt." ,,Ja machen wir!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily: ,,Sag mal Harry,(denkt: ,,was iost den das eigentlich für ein Name?") gibt es im Kerker bei den Zaubertränken auch explosive sachen!" ,,Klar, aber wenn es darum geht, braucht du nur die Zwillinge zu fragen, die haben alles." ,,das ist gut, den ich hab noch ne rechnung offen und wenn ich die jetzt begleiche kann nnix in meine Schulakte, hihihi!" ,,Cool, ich glaube so einen Spruch brauche ich auch, aber ich will in die Vergangenheit." ,,Was willst du denn da?" ,,Meine richtigen Eltern kennen lernen." ,,Ah ich verstehe, eine fabelhafte idee!" ,,Wieso findest du sie fabelhaft?" ,,So könntest du deine Eltern besser kennenlernen!" ,,Ja, dass will ich. Ich kenne sie nur von Fotos und durch den Spiegel." ,,Spiegel?" ,,Ja, es gibt einen Spiegel namens Nehegheb." ,,Ah denn kenn ich da hab ich doch, is ja auch egal was ich gesehen hab, ich kenn ihn auf jedenfall!"  
  
  
  
,,Sag bitte was du gesehen hast, ich kann schweigen." ,,Ne explosoin!" ,,Jetzt echt?" ,,Ja aus Rache!" ,,Für wen?" ,,Den da!" zeigt auf Snape! ,,Cool, kann er dabei sterben?" ,, Ich bin doch keine Mörderin, aber blamieren tut er sich auf jedenfall, das ich bezweifel, das er sich je wieder unter Menschen Traut!" ,,Bei dem heutigen Snape funktioniert das nicht, denn hasst jeder und ... ." ,,Der wird sich nicht mehr Trauen zu Unterrichten!" ,,Dann muss ich dir Danken, kannst du auch Filch und unsere Wahrsagelehrerin verscheuchen. Es geht mir auf den Wecker dauernd zu sterben."  
  
,,Dauernd zu sterben?" ,,Sie profhezeiht es dauernd und die meisten sind so doof es auch noch zu glauben. Sie ist eine richtige niete und hatte nur zwei richtige." ,,Ha was für ne Tolle lehrerin, so eine hatten wir zum Glück nie!" ,,Doch jetzt." ,,Na toll jetzt hab ich ne beklopte als Lehrerin, phä wie toll!" Ron: ,,Wer sind die eigentlich?" ,,Sehr alte Bekannte." ,,Gut ich muss Hermine Suchen gehen!" ,,Warte ich komme mit." James: ,,Hey Lily meinst du die hat dann auch wahre Prophezeiungen und sagt uns beiden den Tod voraus?"  
  
  
  
,,Die ist so doof die wird bald selber sterben." ,,Auch gut dann haben wir halt keinWahrsagen mehr, Halleluja, sag mal magst du diesen Draco den nicht, er ist doch deinSohn?" ,,Gegenfrage, wie findest du deinen Sohn?" ,,Gut, einfach Klasse, bis auf den Namen vielleicht, wer sich den Wohl ausgedacht hat!" ,,Der war übergeschnappt. Also ich finde Harry auch ok, aber meinen Sohn, ich kann froh sein, dass ich Tod bin." ,,Soetwas sagt man doch nicht!" ,,Wir können ja tauschen." James denkt: ,,Geht doch gar nicht!" ,,Hahaha, nein mal im ernst, dieser Draco der heißt doch Malfoy oder ist dann nicht Lucius sein Vater?" ,,Ich habe Lucius geheiratet, kein wunder das ich gestorben bin." ,,Du wurdest ermordet!" ,,Ja und?" ,,Freust du dich etwa darüber?" ,,Klar, sonst hätte ich mich selber ermordet, bei dem Sohn." ,, Sag mal wie würdest du deinen Sohn eigenntlich nennen?" ,,Ich weis nicht, aufjedenfall nicht Draco." ,,Der name ist ja auch ne zumutung!" ,,Also ich weis nicht genau, weil ich lieber deinen Sohn haben will würde ich ihn dan Harry nennen."  
  
  
  
James zu Remus: ,,Da ist der Übeltäter!" ,,Ich, was habe ich den gemacht?" ,,Nix Lily nix!" Vertrauenschüler: ,,Alle mir nach." Alle stehen auf und Folgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Gemeinschaftsraum kommt Harry James schon indgegen. ..Komm mit ich muss dir doch noch Hermine vorstellen." Beide gehen zu Hermine. Harry: ,,Hermine das ist James ein Bekannter, James das ist Hermine Rons fast schon Freundin und meine Beste Freundin!" ,,Tag Hermine nett dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
,,Gleichfalls, sag mal Harry was heißt Rons fast schon Freundin, hä?" ,,Komm ich muss dir deine Fotos zeigen." James und Harry gehen etwas aus Hermines Reichweite. ,,Sie hat es sich noch nicht eingestanden." ,,ahhh, wo du gerade von Fotos redest, du hast doch bestimmt Fotos von mir und Lily, die möchte ich doch gerne mal sehen!" ,,Ja, habe ich von Hagid geschenkt bekommen, komm mit." Beide gehen sich die Fotos anschauen. Außerdem sind sie sich köstlich am Amisieren. Remus: ,,Hey James was macht ihr da?" ,,Bilder, willst du mal gucken?" ,,Jo zeig mal her!" Nun guckt auch er mit Fotos. Remus: ,,Das ist aber süß, sagt mal wie willst du das mit Lily eigentlich hinbekommen?" ,,Das wird schon noch kommen, wenn's sein soll!" Harry:,, Tja da muss ich mich aber ranhalten!"  
  
  
  
,,Wieso?" ,,Weil der eine Remus gesagt hat das ich euch zusammenbringen soll!" ,,Guck mich nicht so an, dass war ich nicht." Harry: ,, theoretisch warst du das schon nur halt nicht das ich sondern das andere , ach ich blick da nicht mehr durch das war halt der Professor!" ,,Aber noch war ich's nicht." ,,Ja, ja ist ja gut, also wirt Harry mich mit Lily zusammen bringen, tja dann mach mal, hähä!" ,,Muss ich ja wohl, sonst würde ich ja nicht exestieren." Am nächsten Morgen. Lily: ,,Morgen Jungs!" ,,Morgen Lily und natürlich Annalena." Alle gehen Frühstücken und danach zum Quidditchfeld. James: ,,Wer meint ihr wird gewinnenn." Sirius: ,,Wenn Harry so gut ist wie du dann Gryffindor!" ,,Das hoffe ich mal, aber wenn sie keinen guten Hüter haben, dann springst du ein, klar?" Remus: ,,Hört auf euch anzuschleimen!" Beide: ,,Wir machen spaß und wohlenn halt spielen."  
  
Lily: ,,Bald könnt ihr ja wieder spielen, aber das hängt alles vom lieben Remus ab!" James leise: ,,Das bezweifel ich." Lily: ,,Wer hat Lust Snape in die Luft zu jagen?" Das hat das ganze Stadion gehört und alle schreien: ,,ICH." ( Snape ist noch nicht da) . Lily etwas leiser: ,,Will einer von euch mithelfen, ich brauche jemanden der mich auf dem Besen unterschtützt und ihr wisst das ich höhenangst habe!" Keiner meldet sich. Remus schubst James nach vorne und meint: ,,Er macht das sicher gerne!" ,,Ganz sicher, nein lass mal." ,,Feigling!" ,,Ich bin nicht feige, aber ich kenne deine Höhenangst." ,,Was soll das heißen?" ,,Will es ihr einer von euch erklären?" ,,Mach du mal!" ,,Wenn euch nichts einfällt, dann mach du es Remus."  
  
Lily: ,,Ich komme ja nicht mit auf dem Besen, ich brauche nur jemanden der mir etwas auf vdem Dch anbringt!" Alle Atemen aus. ,,Also wer jetzt?" Jeder zeigt auf den anderen. ,,Such dir doch einfach einen aus." Sagt einer von hinten. Lily: ,,Da James am besten fliegen kann, wird er das machen!" ,,Sirius ist auch nicht schlecht." ,,Nicht schlecht ist nicht gut genug, du kannst das besser!" ,,Von mir aus." ,,Jetzt weis ich auch wo her Harry das von mir aus hat!"  
  
,,Nee, ich habe es von ihm, er hat mich angesteht." ,,Toll der sohn kann dem Vater noch was beibringen, wie süß!" ,,Hey, wenn er dich die ganze zeit damit voll laber, würdest du es auch nicht vergessen." ,,Ich hab ja nichts gesagt, sag mal nur so aus neugier hast du Harry auch deine Komische Gewohntheit als Morgenmuffel vererbt, nur so aus neugierde, den du bist Morgend unerträglich gelaunt!" ,,Das kommt daher, das ich immer so schöne Träume habe und keinen Bock, auf dem Blöden Unterricht mit unseren ,,Lieblingslehrer" habe." ,,das habe ich auch manchmal nicht aber deshalb bin ich nicht gleich so schlecht gelaunt wie du!"  
  
,,RUHE, DASS SPIEL FÄNGT AN."  
  
Das spiel beginnt und James beobachtet gespannt Harry, währenddessen Lily fast einen schreikrampf bekommt als sie sieht das Draco auch Quidditch spielt! Madam Hooch lässt die Bälle los und alle Stürmen in die Lüft. Ron fliegt zu seinen Toren und Harry postiert sich über den Stangen. Fred und George hetzen direkt beim aufsteigen den Slytherin die Klatscher auf den Hals, worauf Flint beinah vom Besen fällt. Doch Madam Hooch hat nicht gepfiffen, konnte sie auch gar nicht denn Angelina und Katie haben dir zum Spaß die sicht verspärt und stürmen gerade auf die gegnerischen Toren zu. Sie erzielen das 10:0 und 5 Sekunden später das 20: 0. Danach rasen die Slytherin Jäger auf Ron, den Hüter zu und versuchen ein Tor zu machen, doch Ron macht eine Rolle, die er von Wood abgeguckt hat und wirft den Ball zu Angelina. Diese macht ein Doppelpass zu Katie und diese rast auf den Torpfosten zu, doch dieses mal wird der Ball abgewährt, aber Angelina fängt ihn wieder und erziehlt das 30:0. Genau in diesem Moment Rast Harry im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu. Draco hat das noch gar nicht gescheckt, denn er flieht vor den Klatschern, die ihm die Zwillinge auf den Hals hätzen. Harry ist nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt und das Publikum kreischt schon vor Angst, den wer kann den Besen aus solch einier Situation schon nnoch retten. Harry treckt die Hand aus und sieht den Besen nach obenm, es währen nur noch 10 cm gewesen und er wäre auf den Boden aufgeschlagen und wo möglich Tod. Doch er steigt vom Besen abund zeigt der erstarten Menge den Schnatz. Keiner Klatscht außer der Gyffindormanschaft. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 180:0.  
  
James: ,,Sieht man doch das er nach mir kommt!" Sirius: ,,Das hättest du aber nicht hinbekommen." ,,ach halt die Klappe!" James denkt: ,,Der kleine ist echt gut." ,,Aber trotzdem hätten weir gewonnen, der Sohn von Lily ist ja eine Flasche." Lily: ,,Nenn ihn Draco und bring ihn nicht mit mir in verbindung!" Sirius/ James: ,,Ist er nicht ein süßer Junge und kommt richtig nach seiner Mutter."  
  
,,Hahaha wollt ihr wieder Komiker spielen, ich muss euch aber endtäusceh ihr seid in keinster weise Witzig!" ,,Habe ich nichts gegen, du Sirius?" ,,In keinster Weiser." ,,Schön für euch, geht ihr auch gleich auf die siegesfeier?" Beide: ,,Klar." ,,Kommt ihr dann mit, ich will Harry noch Gratulieren!" Sie gehen zu Harry, der gerade mit Hermine und Ron redet. Lily: ,,Das war super Harry, James hätte das nicht so toll hinbekommen!" Harry: ,,Egal, ich habe halt viel gelernt, aber geerbt, aber ich es trotzdem."  
  
Lily:,, Da hast du recht!" James: ,,Hey, ich will auch noch Gratulieren." Lily: ,,Dann tu das doch!" James: ;;Das war super Harry, du bist wirklich gut und hast viel draus gemacht." ,,Ich danke dir für die gene."  
  
  
  
Hermine: ,,Komm Ron ich versteh hier soweiso kein Wort!" ,,Reden wir eine andere Sprache Hermine, ich dachte du kannst alle?" ,,Haha bis später dann ich gweh noch ein bisschen mit Ron ...äh spazieren, genau spazieren!" ,,Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt Dad." James: ,,Nenn mich nicht Dad da fühl ich mich so alt!" ,,Mir egal. Ich gehe dann mal, will jemanden besuchen gehen." Lily: ,,Na James , du fühlst dich also alt, hähähähähä , sorry aber schadenfreude ist die größte Freude!" ,,Soll ich deinen Sohn auch sagen er soll dich Mum nennen?"  
  
,,Dann wärst du in 2 Sekunden Tod!" ,,Egal, bin ich sowieso bald." ,,Wie locker du damit umgehst!" ,,Was sein soll, muss sein." ,,Trotzdem ich habe mir ein längeres Leben vorgestellt!" ,,Kann man nichts machen, aber komm wir wollen doch zu Feier.!"  
  
  
  
Alle gehen gemeinnsam zur Feier in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Harry sucht den Wasserspeier auf und Klopf an. Doch nichts passiert. Harry geht danach zum Wald und geht zu Hagrid. Hagrid: ,,Hallo Harry , was führtr dich zu mir, solltest du jetzt nicht feiern?" ,,Ich habe keine Lust, ich will lieber mal wieder gesichter aus meiner Zeit sehen. Wie geht es dir? Du warst gar nicht beim Spiel." ,,Ich habe ein neuen Haustier, es ist ein kleiner Drache, Dumbledore hat ihn mir sogar erlaubt, er darf die nächsten 10 monate bei mir bleiben, ist das niocht Toll!" ,,Ja, das ist super. Aber er heißt nicht wieder Norbert oder?" ,,Nein, er heißt Hubert!"  
  
  
  
,,Hubert? Ich danke für das kurze Gespräch, aber ich gehe dann mal spazieren." ,,Bis dann Harry, du kannst mal wieder vorbei kommen, habe vor demnächst wieder Plätzchen zu Backen!" ,,Gerne doch." Harry rennt weg, ohne zu wissen, wohin und ist plötzlich bei der Peitschenden Weide angekommen. Er überlegt nicht lange und schaltet die Weide aus und kricht hinein. Währenddessen auf der Siegesfeier, Remus: ,,Lily willst du nicht mal mit James Tanzen?"  
  
  
  
,,NEIN." Remus: ,,James jetzt mach doch was!" ,,Nicht meine Aufgabe, wo ist er überhaupt?" ,,Weiß ich nicht, such ihn, wir können nicht eher zurück bis er euch zusammengebracht hat!" Lily: ,,Wen zusammengebracht?" ,,Äh Ron und Hermine." ,,aha dann geh mal suchen James!" Er schüttelt den Kopf und geht schlafen. Remus: ,,Dann geh ich halt!"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
Das war der zweite Teil bitte Reviewt, wie fandet ihr ihn?  
  
Cu Mel & Lil 


	3. Chaos und Endführung

Kapitel 3: Währenddessen krabbelt Harry immer noch durch den Tunnel. Nach unendlich langer Zeit kommt Harry schließlich an. Komischweise ist die Hütte beleuchtet. ,,Warum ist es hier so hell? Das ist doch nicht normal, hoffentlich ist mein Umhang noch da." Harry geht vorsichtig auf die Hütte zu. Er betritt einen Raum und geht zu einer offenstehenden Tür. Etwas verwirrt schaut er um die Ecke und erblickt etwas, was ihn ins staunen versetzt. Er denkt: ,,Was hat ein Kangaroo hier zu suchen?" Plötzlich taucht eine gestalt um die Ecke auf und meint: ,,Hallo Harry lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Er dreht sich erschreckt um und sieht Dumbledore. ,,Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore: ,,Was tust du hier?" Harry: ,,Habe letztes mal was vergessen, aber ich gehe dann mal lieber." Dumbledore: ,,Wenn du deinen Umhang meinst der ,liegt da Vorne bei Sirius!" Harry: ,,Ist der nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Dumbledore: ,,Wie meinst du, hat McGonagall doch keinen scherz gemacht?" Harry: ,,Scheißdreck." Dumbledore: ,,So etwas sagt man aber nicht, geh doch lieber mal Sirius begrüßen!" Harry: ,,Wer ist das Kangaroo da?" Sirius: ,,Das ist meine Freundin!" Harry: ,,Ich gehe dann mal lieber die heutigen ereignisse sind... abgefahren." Harry holt seinen Umhang und verschwindet aufschnellsten Wege.  
  
Als Harry endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommt steht Remus schon da und wartet auf ihn. Harry: ,,Kennst du zu fällig ein Kangaroo?" Remus: ,,Das einzige Kangaroo was ich kenne heißt Elizabeth geht in meinenm Jahrgang und kann sich in eins verwandeln wieso?" Harry: ,,Mag sie Tatze?" Remus: ,,Wenn sie ihm nicht gerade die Augen aussticht, weiß nicht?" Harry: ,,Er liebt ein Kangaroo." Remus: ,,Verstehen muss ich das jetzt nicht, aber was oder wie auch immer, morhgen musst du mir helfen James und Lily zusammen zu bringen, unsere beiden Quidditchhelden hängen mir nämlich schon in den Ohren, ich will wieder nach Hause will wieder Quidditch soielen!" Harry: ,,Mach das alleine." Harry geht wieder raus und schwingt sich seinen Umhang über. Remus geht wütend ins Bett, Harry erst etwas später. Am nächsten Morgen. Alle Treffen sich beim Frühstück, außer Harry, der liegt mit hohen sehr hohen Fiber noch im Bett. Lily: ,,Wo ist Harry?" James: ,,Liegt wohl noch im Bett, wieso?" Lily: ,,Weil ihr jetzt ein auf den Deckel bekommt, langsam ist die Lüge nämlich nicht mehr Lustig!" James: ,,Welche Lüge?" Lily: ,,mDas Malfoy main Sohn ist!" JaMES: ,,Ach die, hab mir schon sorgen gemacht, aber ich gehe mal Harry holen, Tschüß." Lily: ,,So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon ich begleite dich und danb seid ihr fällig!" Bei gehen und kommen nach einiger Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Dort sehe3n sie Harry durch die gegend Torkeln. Plötzlich fliegt er um und ist bewusst los und holuziniert. LIly und James rennenn sofort zu ihm und bringenb ihn auf die Krankenstation. Nach einer Woche wacht er wieder auf, aber immer noch mit Fiber, aber trotzdem steht er auf, denn er will das Kangaroo unter die Lupe nehmen. Lily: ,,Harry jetzt bleib liegen sonst wirst du nicht gesund!" Harry: ,,Nein, das geht nicht ich will das Kangaroo verscheuchen, ich mag keine Kangaroo die sind doch doof." Lily: ,,Also wirkluich Harry benehm sich nicht wie ein Kleinkind, aus dem Alter müsstest du doch schon längst heraus sein, leg dich ins Bett und Korier deine Grippe aus, James jetzt sag du doch was, ist schließlich dein Sohn!" James: ,,Guten Tag Harry." Lily: ,,James du bist unmöglich,n jetzt sag ihm das er liegen bleiben soll, oder willst du das er mit Fieber durch die Weltgeschichte spaziert?" James: ,,Ich will nur schlafen." Lily: ,,James Potter, jetzt werde mal erwachsen und sag mal was, sorgen machst du dir keine um Harry?" James: ,,Er ist alt genug und noch ist er nicht mein Sohn, bä." Lily: ,,Oh mein Gott die Welt ist echt durch dich gestraft, du benimmst dich als wärst du drei!" Harry hat den streit ausgenutzt und ist geflohen. Lily: ,,Sdiehst du was du angerichtet hast, jetzt is er weg!" James: ,,Ich, du hast doch angefangen." Lily: ,,Wer hat den gesagt, das er alt genug ist?"  
  
James: ,,Du betüdelst ihn ja nur, mensch du bist doch nicht seine Mutter und außerdem ich auch nicht sein Vater." Lily: ,,Zum Glück nicht, die Mutter von so einem Sturkopf zu sein, das wäre ja die Hölle, kein Wunder das der so wird, ich kann mir deine Erziehung lebhaft vorstellen!" James: ,,Wer hat ihn den Erzogen, deine Schwester, nicht ich." Lily: ,,Was?" James: ,,Was den?" Lily: ,,Was hat Petunia damit zu tun?" James: ,,Ich matg sie nicht." Lily: ,,Ich auch nicht, aber warum um Gottes willen soll sie harry erzogen haben?" James: ,,Weil sie deine Schwester ist." Lily: ,,Was wird das, dass Buch der Tausend und 1 Rätzel, mir ist klar das sie meine Schwester ist, aber warum erzieht meine Schwester deinen Sohn?" Jmes: ,,Vielleicht, weil wir Tod sind?" Lily: ,,Was hab ich den damit zu tun?" James: ;,Wenn du nicht selber draufkommst ist es dein Pech." Lily: ,,James du spinnst, wenn du das meinst was ich denke das du meinst, dann wird Hrry nie existieren!" Derzeit beim Torkelnden Harry. Er will sich verstecken und geht deshalb in den Wald, um Nachzudenken, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Doch leider wird er enddeckt und zwar von Prof.McGonagall, die ihn zurück in die Krankenstation bringt, danach staucht sie Lily und James zusammen sie sollten besser auf ihren Sohn aufpassen. James: ,,Können sie sie nicht mal selber nachdenken lASSEN?" Lily: ,,Niiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee im Leben wird das da mein Sohn nur über meine Leiche!" McGonagall: ,,Wenn sie das meinen. RAUS HARRY BRAUCH RUHE, danke." Lily: ,,Die Frau hat sich nicht geändert!" Nach einer Stunde wacht Harry wieder auf und beguckt den Raum, er ist leer und er verschwindet wieder, dieses mal mit erfolg in denn Wald. Währenddessen hat Remus; James und Lily endführt und sie gemeinsam in einen Raumk gesperrt. James: ,,Was soll das Remus?" Remus: ,,Ihr kommt erst wieder raus wenn ihr euch endlich besser versteht!" James: ,,Was geht dich das eigentlich an?" Remus: ,,Ich mag Harry und jetzt aufwiedersehen ich geh jetzt Mittag essen!" Lily: ,,Sag mal hat Remus jetzt voll ein an der Waffel?"  
  
James: ,,Ja." Lily: ,,Toll wir sind uns einig, jetzt kann er uns doch rauslassen!" James: ,,HILFE ICH WILL HIER RAUS und nach Hause." Lily: ,,Das nützt nix, den Raum kenne ich der ist Schaldicht!" James: ,,Na, großartig." Lily: ,,Wann meinst du lässt Remus uns Raus?" James: ,,äh nie?" Lily: ,,Na Toll ich will wieder in unsere Zeit!" James: ,,Ich doch auch." Lily: ,,Sollen wir nicht zu Remus sagen das wir Hunger haben, wenn er wieder kommt und ihn niederschlagen?" James: ,,Womit denn?" Lily: ,,Von mir aus mit der Faust!" James: ,,Dann halt erschlagen." Lily: ,,Nicht gleich Töten, aber sagen wir bewusstlos schlagen, du stehst dann hinter der Tür und schlägst ihn nieder, ich kann nicht so feste zuschlagen!" James: ,,Ich sollte mich doch bessern? Nein, ich mach das nicht, sonnst mache ich deine Prinzipien kaputt." Lily: ,,Werf die scheiß prinzipien über den Haufen!" James: ,,Gerne." Lily: ,,Halleluja!" James: ,,remus ich habe kohldamm sofort herkommen." Remus: ,,Später ich muss zu Dumbledore, sorry!" James: ,,NEIN SOFORT:" Doch Remus kann ihn nicht mehr Hören er ist schon verschwunden. James: ,,Ich ändere die Geschichte und ermorde ihn." Lily: ,,Hey bleib ganz ruhig er wird schon noch kommen, wir wollen doch nicht das er stirbt!" James: ,,Doch." Lily: ,,Vielleicht war es dringend!" James: ,,Kein Grund uns hier sitzen zu lassen." Lily: ,,Du hast zwar recht, aber er hat es nett gemeint!" James: ,,Nett?" Lily: ,,Er hat es nett gemeint, ich sag ja nicht das es nett war!" James: ,,Alles eigennutz." Lily: ,,Und was hat er davon?" Jmaes: ,,Keine Kopfschmerzen." LIly: ,,Ein Umhauendes Argument, echt Klasse!" James: ,,Gut, was machen wir jetzt, bis er zurück kommt?" Lily: ,,Endweder wir starrren Löcher in die Luft und Schweigen uns an oder wir unterhalten uns!" James: ,,Das machen wir schon, aber von mir aus. Wie findest du unsere Reise?" Lily: ,,Dqas kann man verschiden auslegen, ztum ersten ich finde es nicht sehr erfreulich zu wissen das ich früh sterbe, zweitens, diese Entführunng hätte nicht sein müssen, drittens Harry ist sehr nett und seine Freunde auch soweit man sie kennt, was ich ja nicht so viel tue weil ich mich kaum mit denen unterhalten habe, sonst ist eigentlich alles ok aber ich vermisse unsere Zeit, ach ja der Name Harry ist Scheiße!" James: ,,Habe ich auch schon gedacht. Und wie findest du, die erziehung deiner Schwester?", Lily: ,,Na ja werlcher idiot hat Harry zu dieser Person gegeben?" James: ,,Harry hat gesagt, es war Dumbledore." Lily: ,,Dumbledore, spinnt der jetzt völlig?" James: ,,Wer solltesich dann um ihn kümmern?" Lily: ,,Sirius oder Remus!" James: ,,Sirius, soll wohl gewohlt haben, aber Hagrid hat ihn zu Dumbledore gebracht, bei Remus weis ich das nicht, aber vielleicht, weil er ein Werwolf ist währe das nicht so ideal." Lily: ,,Das wäre mir lieber als bei Petunia#!" James: ,,Ich glaube wir müssen ein Testament schreiben, wo wir das erwähnen." Lily: ,,Ich hasse Testamente die erinnern an Tod!" James: ,,Wir sind dann Tod." Lily: ,,Na und das musst du ja nicht immer einen auf die Nase binden, ich versuche es zu verdrängen!" James: ,,Wieso hat uns Voldemort eigentlich gefunden?" Lily: ,,Weiß ich nicht, will mir keiner sagen!" James: ,,Wäre sicher hilfreich, aber auch eine veränderung der Zeit." Lily: ,,Hast recht, aber dann könnten wir länger leben!" James: ,,Sollten mal Harry fragen, wenn wir wieder hier raus sind." Lily: ,,Wenn es dem Überhaupt gut geht, ich kenne dich und daraus kann ich schließen das Harry so ist wie du und er schon längst nicht mehr da wo er sein sollte!" James: ,,Stimmt ich muss hier raus, HILFE HILFE MENSCH HOLT UNS HIER RAUS:" LIly: ,,Noch mal zum Mitschreiben keiner außer Remus kann uns hören!" Derweil im Wald. Harry ist bei der Lichtung angekommen und setzt sich dort hin." Harry denkt: ,, Oh man was für ein durcheinander, kann das alles nicht wieder zur normalität zurückführen?" ,,Hallo Freund von Hagrid, wie geht es dir so, bist ja noch am Leben." (Riesenspinne) Harry wird nur komisch angeschaut und nicht weiter beachtet. Harry guckt wie die riesen Spinne abhaut und sieht einen großen Tierförmigen Schatten hinnter einem Baum. ,,Hallo Sirius es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern nicht begrüßt habe, aber meine Eltern und Remus gehen mir auf den Wecker." Sirius: ,,Deine eltern?" Harry: ,,Ja und Remus?" Sirius: ,,Ach die Zeitreise, wenn du jetzt hier bist dann ah, dann werden Lily und James Morgen zusammenkommen und Übermorgen wird der Schwarze Mann getötet un Über über Morgen gehen wir nach Hause!" Harry: ,,Wer wird getötet?" Sirius: ,,mDer Böse Schwarze Mann , ich glaub das es Voldemort ist, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht, ich will nur nicht mehr an diese Feier denken, das hab ich verdrängt Snape in Hawai Hemd!" Harry: ,,Gut dann bleibe ich hier, danke für die vor warnung. Aber langsam ist mir Voldemort simpatisch." Sirius: ,,Ach ja du hast ja Fiber!" Harry: ,,Nee, aber wenn ich mir Vorstelle mein ganzes Leben mit meinen Eltern zu Verbringen, da sehe ich schwarz, also muss ich ihm und Peter dankenn." Sirius: ,,Harry Laber keinen Stuss, ab Morgen sind die Zwei ganz anders, das war jetzt nur sie Streuitfase, wenn sie älter sind dann , ach du hättest sie sehen sollen, mach doch auch mal ne Zeitreise!"  
  
Harry: ,,Ach lass mal ich will sie so in erinnerung behalten." Sirius: ,,Du spinnst, morgen wirst du sie sowieso anders kennenlernen, alson ich muss dann mal gehen, tschüss und pass auf dich auf!" Harry: ,,Mache ich, bis irgentwann mal."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt........................  
  
So dat war das dritte Kapitel, toll ne wie auch immer bitte Reviewt.  
  
Cu Mel & Lil 


End file.
